Let My Fire Guide You
by Serenity207
Summary: The land is free, and Spyro and Cynder are at peace with each other, but things may not be as good as they seem. Can they defend themselves against the new darkness, or will they too, fall into it? Rated M for Mature language and bloody action sequences


Chapter One- Night Under the Stars

The sun was beginning to fall over the valley of Avalar, leaving a red and orange aura of light that blanketed the entirety of the valley. The vast amount of trees were starting to lose their leaves, signaling the beginning of Fall. A wave of leaves blew in the wind, having them twirling and flipping in the gentle breeze. The river that ran through the majority of the valley was motionless, picturesque even. The sun reflected of it like it was a mirror, like you were looking into a whole nother world where it is always twilight. For several moments, the lake was quiet and motionless, until a band of rippling bubbles came out of the water, and then after, Spyro lunged his head out of the water. The sound of Sparx clapping filled the area.

"Ten minutes, and twenty-eight seconds. A new record my friend." Spyro, still gasping for breath looked up at him and smiled, releasing a soft chuckle. He could hear the gentle sound of laughter coming from a nearby tree. Cynder was laying under the tree reading, and she noticed what the two boys were doing. She could not do anything but laugh.

"Is that really the only way you two can spend your time? By seeing how long it takes for you to drown?" Spyro laughed at this, climbed out of the water, and shook himself dry. More or less anyway, an array of water drops was still dripping from his horns and neck.

"Well it's more fun than reading your life away. What are you reading anyway?" Sparx asked her, obviously trying to irritate her. He just loved to irritate her, for he knew their was nothing she could do to stop him. She couldn't eat him because, come on, his brother was too special to her, even when she wouldn't say it in front of Sparx. Though there are times when Cynder gets her payback. Just last week she got Ember to believe Sparx liked her. Ember took it kind of odd, but never-the-less, it was better than no one. Ember was all over Sparx, everyday, seven days a week. Spyro was just caught in the middle of it, like his job was to keep score. From what he could tell, Cynder was winning.

"Well, bug, if you must know, I am reading a book called 'The Reasons'. It's about a young and a beautiful noblewoman, and he has three days to create a list of things he could do for her, and what he can over her. And, personally, reading is a great stress-relief from… you know." Sparx nodded his head and pretended he cared about what she said, then returned his attention to Spyro.

"So, what next? I can time you on flying around the valley?"

"No, I'm good for right now. Maybe tomorrow, ok?" Spyro then returned his attention to Cynder and walked toward her. Sparx's jaw dropped as Spyro started walking.

He was giving up me….. for that?! Sparx thought to himself. Cynder noticed he was and stuck her tongue out at him. Sparx pouted and decided to follow Spyro. Spyro got to Cynder and laid down next to her, licking her cheek and making her blush a little. Sparx gagged and sat down on Spyro's shoulder. Cynder looked at Sparx and mischievously smiled, and then gave Spyro a long, loving kiss on his lips.

"Oh, come on! I am right here, RIGHT HERE!" Sparx shouted in disgust. After finishing the kiss Cynder laughed at him and Spyro did as well.

"Just because you have no one to love you like I love Spyro, doesn't mean you should hate us for it." Cynder said to him and winked at Spyro. She knew just how to push Sparx's buttons, and she loved it. It was great revenge sometimes. Sparx scoffed at this remark.

"I do too!" Sparx assured her.

"Oh, I'm sure you do." Cynder said sarcastically. Spyro chuckled softly to himself. He knew that she was right. She was ALWAYS right, in her own way.

"Then why haven't we met her yet?" Spyro added. Behind his back Cynder gave him a high five .

"Well… he.. ugh she…" Cynder's eyes went wide and tears fell down her cheeks from laughter. Spyro laughed and shook his head.

"Don't judge me! She doesn't live here. She lives in…. umm… shes…." Cynder and Spyro motioned for him to go on with their paws. Sparx looked around nervously then bolted in the other direction. Spyro and Cynder bursted out with laughter as he flew away.

"You know Cyn, I think we've been a little too hard on him. Don't you think?"

"Oh come on, Spyro. It's not everyday I get him back for the rude comments he says to me, which, by the way, you do nothing about." She pointed out with a smile. Spyro immediately got nervous. He knew he was suppose to say something in her defense when Sparx was mean, but he never really wanted to get in between their disputes, because they were doing it in fun.

"I… I… I'm sorry Cynder." Cynder gave a girly giggle and curled up next to him to rub her head up against his.

"I'm just playing Spyro. It's cute when you also join in on the fun." Spyro gave a sigh of relief. The sun was now fully set, leaving nothing but a black sky, and billions upon billions of stars in the sky. Numerous shooting stars flew across the sky. The moon was full, illuminating the sky and land with it's light. Spyro rolled onto his back and Cynder laid on hers, but with her right wing, paw and head resting on his chest. Cynder snuggled his head with hers and sighed lovingly. She gave a soft growl into his ear, and tapped his chest with her claw. Spyro loved it when she was like this. It made him and her happy. A star shot across the sky, and Cynder closed her eyes to make a wish. As soon as it passed, she opened her eyes to kiss Spyro's cheek.

"What did you wish for?" Spyro asked her.

"I wished that we would be together… forever." She kissed Spyro on the lips and then looked back up to the sky.

"Spyro?" Spyro licked her in response. She loved it when he did this.

"Do you wish the same?" Cynder looked up to him after to look a him, awaiting for a response.

"Forever and a day baby. I will never leave your side, I promise Cynder." Cynder let loose a tear of joy when he said this and kissed him again.

"Spyro? Do you think… he'll return?"

"Who, Malefor? Never! Not in a million years. He's dead Cynder. You can't just bring back the dead overnight. Does he still trouble you?"

"It's harder than you think it is Spyro! You got what you needed on a silver platter, me… I had fight, KILL, for it. I was treated like a monster, and animal even. Do you even know what that feels like?"

"Cynder, I didn't exactly get anything without doing something in exchange, but I know that I can never relate to the pain you must feel. But that is over… it is never to happen again… not while I'm still alive. I will protect you from the darkest of foes. I will never, again, let you slip into darkness." Cynder hung her head and then looked up to him again.

"Can you promise me?"

"I promise you Cynder. I will never let you get hurt." Cynder smiled and kissed him once more.

"Thank you Spyro. I know I am safe with you." Spyro smiled, knowing that she was happy once again, but Spyro does not say this because he wants her to be happy, he says it to tell her the truth. He will never let her go, or get hurt. Never again. Cynder closed her eyes, and so did Spyro.

"I love you." Slipped through Cynders lips as she passed into sleep.

"I love you." Spyro replied, as he followed her into dream, and the wind sang a song of love, and despair throughout the night.


End file.
